darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Safalaan
A tall, charismatic leader with an unusual appearance. A tall, charismatic leader with an unusual appearance, looking weakened and wounded. He's lying prone on the floor, not moving... |examine2 = Safalaan disguised as a vampyre. }} Safalaan Hallow is the leader of the Sanguinesti division of The Myreque. He was first mentioned by a member of the Mort Myre Myreque during In Search of the Myreque as the organisation's enigmatic leader working directly under "Calsidiu". When first met during Darkness of Hallowvale, he is sketching Castle Drakan and requests the player to finish it for him. Just as the new Myreque recruit makes the last sketch, the vampyre Vanstrom Klause, whom the recruit spied on earlier, discovers them and attacks. Just when he is about to deliver the final blow, the secretary of Vanescula Drakan, a human named Sarius Guile, saves them and dismisses Vanstrom. She then reveals Vanescula has an interest in Safalaan and passes on information as to where to find a letter which contains information on an abandoned laboratory under Meiyerditch. During the investigation, the letter written by a former slave in the laboratory, Mauritys Guile - Sarius's father, is found in a fireplace in a Meiyerditchian house which reveals the secret location and key of the laboratory. The player is sent to investigate and finds a book called Haemalchemy - Volume I. The letter, along with the book, is passed on to Safalaan and he sends the recruit to his colleague Veliaf Hurtz to finish the quest. Legacy of Seergaze The player is recruited during Legacy of Seergaze, to create the Ivandis flail which can be used to harm vyrewatch. The assembly and search for the components is led by Flaygian Screwte. The player goes back to investigate the laboratory when they discover the bodies of Safalaan, Andiess Juip and Kael Forshaw. They, however, were only trying to pull a prank and scare the player, which they succeeded in doing. The back door of the laboratory is broken open and the group advance through a large tunnel network with dangerous monsters. Eventually, they discover a number of ancient ruins which turn out to be the Runecrafting altar of blood. At that point, two vyrewatch fly in through a hole in the ceiling and attack the group, killing Andiess in the process. Kael flees and the remaining two are about to be violently slaughtered when Safalaan starts to emit a strange blue light from his body and blasts power onto the vampyres, causing them to retreat. Afterwards, he passes out and is revived in the base, without memory of what had happened. The flail is then completed and the player succeeds in killing a vyrewatch, completing the quest. The Branches of Darkmeyer After seeing a shadow at night in Burgh de Rott and finding a mysterious medallion in a cave under the town, Veliaf suspects Vanstrom has finally discovered the town and sends the player to Safalaan for advice and to deliver supplies. Safalaan is strangely able to enchant the medallion for it to gain teleport properties. Vanstrom has requested for Safalaan to meet one another, but the player is sent instead, along with Vertida Sefalatis and Mekritus A'hara. Who was suspected to be Vanstrom turns out to be Vanescula, who wishes to aid the Myreque and Safalaan. She gives the player her offer to deliver to Safalaan, who then starts contemplating on it. In the mean time, the player infiltrates Darkmeyer with the help of Vanescula, where they kill Ranis Drakan and Vanstrom Klause using Blisterwood weapons. Before the fight with Vanstrom, however, he reveals that Safalaan has always been his target, as he is half-icyene and the son of Queen Efaritay herself, which is also the source of his previously unexplained power blast. When the player returns victoriously, Safalaan is gone, however. A cutscene follows, showing Safalaan saying goodbye to Vanescula at the entrance to Meiyerditch and promising to "start when he returns" before sailing off. The Lord of Vampyrium Safalaan spent his time at the Icyene graveyard, where he was attempting to learn more of his heritage. The player helps him to remove a vampyric seal and finds his mother's pendant, which seems to fill Safalaan with an understanding of his heritage and more of his powers. He then returns to Burgh De Rott to speak with Veliaf and Vanescula. Safalaan joins Vanescula's attempt at taking down Lowerniel Drakan, taking on the disguise of "Deathly Hallows" and equipping a blisterwood wand. Unfortunately, Drakan is able to figure out the Myreque are not vampyres but humans in disguise, and puts Safalaan along with the other members of the Myreque behind blood-sealed prisons, which they are able to escape from. Once he escapes, he helps his comrades to their feet, but not without noticing and talking about a mysterious prisoner under an oubliette who Safalaan describes as having "been here so long she might as well be nobody". After a failed teleport escape attempt, the Myreque ascend the castle to attack Drakan, but not without Safalaan entrusting Vanescula Drakan with his mother's pendant. Safalaan, along with the rest of the Myreque, manage to catch up to Lowerniel Drakan and attack him, being pulled in and out of Vampyrium. The team is ultimately successful in killing Lord Drakan, but not without heavy casualties. The victory is prematurely cut short with Vanescula's betrayal to the Myreque, who then tithes Safalaan, seemingly killing him, and reveals that she plans to use his Icyenic blood as a way to bypass the River Salve. When she leaves, she takes his body with her, leaving his true fate unknown. Trivia * His vampyre name is a reference to the seventh book in the Harry Potter series. Family Safalaan concept art.jpg|Concept artwork of Safalaan Category:Saradominists Category:Protagonists